Love Hurts
by hyperchica2006
Summary: Hey, this is my FIRST fan fic ever so please be nice with the reviews! I am not finished and I will finish soon!


~.*.~Narrator~.*.~

The sun shines through her window and dances across her bed and ending up on her face. Her eyes flutter open and blink because of the bright sun. She slips out of bed gracefully and dances across her room to her closet. She pulls aside the sliding doors and stares at her clothes. Finally, she chooses her navy dress that goes to her knees and is spaghetti strapped.The smell of waffles and orange juice float into her room from the kitchen downstairs as she makes her way down to breakfast.

**************************************************************************************"Good morning dear, aren't you so excited?" Asked her mother. The sun was now fully up and her mother's blonde shoulder length hair sparkled in the light.

"I am mom, I thank you so much for letting me transfer, I was getting bored with all the muggle studies."

"Now honey, when your dad comes down, don't speak about muggles, you know how he doesn't like it when you call his kind than. He prefers mortals."

The girl ate fast. Gobbling down the fluffy bites of waffle with a finishing drink of orange juice.When she was done, she cleared her dishes and went upstairs to further prepare for the trip. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror and reached for her brush. She ran it through her shoulder length wavy brown hair and watched the blonde highlights shimmer. She brushed her teeth and added a little blush and light lipstick to her already tan complexion and went back into her room. She sighed as she neatly placed photos of her friends and her into her suite case and paused to look at one. It was the photo of her and her best friend Lisa at summer camp. Lisa, with her dirty blonde hair, pulled back in a messy ponytail. She had her brown hair pulled back in neat pigtails with her green eyes shimmering. Lisa's blue eyes matched her light blue tank top and fitted perfectly with her green shorts. Her white tank top and black shorts looked like she dressed in the dark. She placed the photo on top and zipped up her suite case and headed downstairs. 

She heard her mom beep from the car. 

"Zinnea! Come on, we're going to be late!" her mom screamed from the car as she dashed out the front door. 

**************************************************************************************When they got to the train station, Zinnea gave her mom a last hug and kiss goodbye and walked through the barrier to platform 9 ¾. The train was just arriving and the hidden platform was bursting with noise and excitement. Every which way she looked their were other wizards and witches with owls and cats and rats and toads hollering to each other and hugging crying parents. She spotted one odd looking crowd and stared for a few moments. There was a friendly looking lady talking to six children; two of red haired twins and a slightly smaller red haired boy who looked exactly like her, probably her sons, a cute, black haired boy with glasses, green eyes and a funny shaped scar on his forehead, a red haired girl who was smaller then all of them with green eyes, probably the lady's daughter, and a pretty brown haired girl.She watched them for a few more moments before boarding the train and finding an empty compartment and settling down to catch up on her book, The Forbidden Cave.There was a knock on the door of her compartment and she heard a girl's voice.

"May we sit here?"

She nodded without even looking up. Besides, she was right in the middle of a chapter and it was very suspenseful. She continued reading and heard three other voices other than the first girl's voice. That was when she looked up. They were the people from before: the black haired boy, the brown haired girl, the red haired girl and the red haired short boy. 

"Hey" The black haired boy was the first to speak. "I'm Harry"

She smiled. "I'm Zinnea, nice to meet you Harry" she couldn't help but think how cute he was.

"That is Ron and his sister Ginny," Harry said smiling as he pointed to the red haired kids.

"And that is Hermione" He pointed to the pretty brunette. 

"Nice to meet you all" Zinnea smiled at each of them and went over to sit next to Hermione.


End file.
